


A Flowery Rendezvous

by onigirikj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Artist Kageyama Miwa, Artists, Chance Meetings, F/F, First Meetings, Florist Haiba Alisa, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikj/pseuds/onigirikj
Summary: Walking down the path of floras led to the blossoming of Kageyama Miwa's love life.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Kudos: 9





	A Flowery Rendezvous

Kageyama Miwa was a 29-year-old artist. At a loss for inspiration, she had decided to wander mindlessly around town. Where she was heading to was completely unknown. Walking past multiple stores, there was none that gave her an idea to draw. Nothing quite piqued her interest until a certain shop met her gaze.

Beautiful flowers of all colors were on display outside of that store. Curious, she neared the building and entered through the wooden framed glass door that rang a bell as she entered, signaling her arrival. Her eyes scanned the place, not seeming to land on anything as everything was worth her undivided attention. The well-tended blossoms captivating the raven with their sheer beauty. She was mesmerized, to say the least. The amount of time and effort spent on taking care of these plants was evident in every aspect of the book.

“Oh?” A sweet voice came from behind her. “How may I help you, miss?”

Miwa’s eyes landed on a tall, lean woman with gorgeous cream-colored hair and striking green eyes. She was absolutely stunning in the eyes of the raven.

“I am Haiba Alisa, the florist of this shop,” the woman introduced herself, her voice oh so enchanting.

It was at that moment that Miwa concluded, the flowers weren’t the only things beautiful around here.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some kudos if you enjoyed this short drabble! Comments would also be very much appreciated. <33


End file.
